The Seer Stone Series
by dreamerbird
Summary: When Norman is greeted by The Mysterious Nick Fury, he goes on a journey of a lifetime. He is taken to the heli-carrior and greeted by his new "team mates." together they are sent to find this mysterious seer stone and bring it back to S.H.E.I.L.D. but will Norman's feeling for Dipper get in the way of the misson? (this is going to have more than 1 book because it is very short)
1. before you read

**This is the First fanfiction in my Seer stone Series. The whole series will consist of 7 fanfictions in all but it will appear on this site as one fanfiction. I have all of the first fanfiction already written and i am almost done with the second but each or every other day i will put up about 5 chapters each day until i get to were i am. i really hope you all like the series. and yes, it's a parapines story but it's more than just that. So happy reading everyone. **


	2. The Seer Stone Chapter 1

I didn't realize how fast it would be to find the seer stone, but the problem is my friends are expecting me to use it. Nick told them it's because of my blood line, but really it's because I can see ghosts. But maybe I should start at the beginning.

I walked into my house to see a strange man talking to my parents. He was darked skinned with an eye patch on his left eye. He wore dark clothes and everyone in a while when he shifted his body, I thought I saw a gun strapped to his side, but it was probably just my imagination.  
My dad turned toward me, "Oh, Norman," he turned back to the man, "Nick, this is our son, "Norman Babcock, Norman this is Mr. Fury."  
I looked down at my feet and said, "Hello."  
Mr. Fury said to me, "Hello Norman. I'm so glad I get to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you."  
I looked back up and said, "You have."  
"Yes he has," My mother said, "and he says you qualify for a full scholarship to one of the best private schools in the country. And the best part, he is going to let you go over there for a few weeks to study any course you want."  
"But, what if I don't want to go, mom?"  
My mom gave me a face like she was going to kill me. "Norman, I don't care if you want to stay here. It will be better for you to go to that school and you are going even if I have to drag you there by your-"  
Mr. Fury interrupted my mother's rant. "Mr. and Mrs. Babcock could I have a few minutes alone with Norman, so I can talk to him about the school."  
They were reluctant to leave but they did. Mr. Fury said to me, "Look, kid, I know all about your secret. What you can do."  
I was shocked. I thought I kept it so well hidden. "You- you do?"  
"Yes I do," he said, "but I also want you to know that I lied about the school."  
"You did. Then why are you really here?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"I would like to make you a proposition."  
"I'm listening."  
"I am the head at an agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. and lately we have noticed some strange phenomenon's happening. But S.H.I.E.L.D. is a big organization and we can't handle little squabbles like these. Yet, they do need to be dealt with. So, I had an idea to bring together small groups of young people, no more than 5 or 6, who have special abilities or who have been through curtain events, to deal with these problems. And it all depends on what division they need to be in, like you are going to be in the mystery division, if you agree."  
"It sounds like an amazing opportunity. Ok, I'm in."  
"Alright, you just need to go back your bags, and say good-bye to your parents. Your team mates are already waiting for you back at the heli-carrior, and don't worry I didn't tell them anything about your ability. That's for you to tell them but only when you want to."  
I said, "Thanks."


	3. The Seer Stone Chapter 2

We took a jet to the heli-carrior. I was already impressed by the jet they had, but once I stepped on to the heli-carrior, I was literally speechless.  
First off, it was huge with all kinds of different jets and helicopters on it. All equally amazing. There were many adults. A few were walking or talking together, some were going into jets or helicopters, getting ready to take off. Some were smoking but very few. And there were many ghosts. One in particular kept on following Mr. Fury.  
I heard Mr. Fury say something but I didn't respond. Mr. Fury wrapped one arm around my chest and lifted me up. Before I knew it we were inside. Mr. Fury sat me down in a chair next to a girl with long brown hair. She wore a hot pink sweater with a rainbow on it, star earrings, and a hot pink headband.  
Across from me sat another girl with short bluish hair. She wore a blue long sleeve shirt with white stars on it. Next to her sat a boy with short curly brown hair  
At the head of the table sat a boy. He looked exactly like the brown haired girl. Obviously they were twins. He wore a hat with a blue pine tree on it, an orange I-shirt, with a purple no sleeve jacket. He was kind of adorable. The way his hat fit snuggly on his head, his nose slightly reddish, the way he was squinting weirdly at me. I noticed he said something, but I had no idea what he said. So, I said to him, "Wait, what?"  
"I said, why you are smiling at me, dude."  
"Um, sorry, uh no reason. I'm- I'm sorry."  
I noticed that everyone was looking at me, like I was a freak, even Mr. Fury, who was now sitting at the other end of the table. I started to sink down into my chair. The brown haired girl frowned a bit at me but then put on a big happy smile and said, "Hi, my name's Mabel and this is my brother, Dipper," She waved a hand at the boy in the hat, "what's your name?"  
I was practically under the table. All they could see was my nose, eyes, hair, and tips of my fingers. I said to her, "I'm Norman Babcock, pleasure to meet you," I extended my hand and she shook it.  
Everyone was smiling and laughing, even Mr. Fury, but it wasn't like laughing at me, more like with me. I sat back into my seat and the blue haired girl said, "I'm Coralline."  
The guy next to her said, "And I'm Wybie."  
"Now that we have all the introductions out of the way, let's get down to business," Mr. Fury said, "Now I all told you about the division I wanted you guys to be in," we all nodded our heads, "That means we can get right down to the matter at hand. A long time ago, in this agency's earliest days, we found a stone. It was a part of an old legend. This stone, the seer stone, gave whoever possessed it tremendous powers, but it did come with a small catch."  
Coralline rolled her eyes, "there's always one."  
Mr. Fury continued, "The stone is attached to a pedestal. We tried for years to uncling it, but we never could. Our men literally became thirsty for power, except for one. A man named Phil who recently died," The ghost that was following Mr. Fury looked at me and nodded his head. I realized that ghost was Phil. "he took the pedestal with the stone, and hid it, under my orders. He didn't tell anyone where he hid it, not even me. Recently though we received a message that said, 'the stone has been discovered, you must hurry, meet me in Dallas, follow the phantom'," his eyes flicked slightly toward me, "So your mission is to find who sent this letter, find the stone, and return it back to us, and you might be able to activate it."  
"Butt, how?" Dipper exclaimed.  
"The legend states that someone of the same bloodline of the last person who activated it will be able to activate it again. And that person is here sitting at this very table."  
Wilbur looked puzzled, "who?"  
Mr. Fury turned toward me and said, "Norman, here."  
"m-me?" I stuttered.  
He gave me a nod and a look that I somehow understood. It had nothing to do with my bloodline. It was my ability to see ghosts that made me able to get it off the pedestal. The ghost of Phil said, "There's more. Whoever is closest to the stone, when it's activated, will be able to see the ghosts around them."  
I gave them a nod in understandment.  
Mr. Fury said, "So who wants to see how you're getting to Dallas?"


	4. The Seer Stone Chapter 3

Mr. Fury told us that the building we went into was the jet that was taking us to Dallas. The Jet didn't go very fast because of budget cuts, but it was safe enough to get us there. Mr. Fury told us it would probably take a day to get to Dallas. Mainly because the heli-carrior was hovering above Lake Erie at the moment.  
It had two different bedroom wings. One for the girls, the other for the boys. Mr. Furry was showing Wybie's, Dipper's, and my rooms.  
Mr. Fury was showing Wybie's room first, but I wasn't really paying attention to it at the time. I was trying to find something intelligent to say to Dipper.  
He was honestly really cute, but I couldn't seem to say anything to him. He was obviously super smart, because Mr. Fury made him the leader, the planner.  
Earlier we retold our talks, except I didn't tell them mine. Mainly because if I did, I would have to tell them about my abilities and I didn't want to do that. At least not yet. They all had amazing adventures but Dipper's and Mabel's were just a new kind of amazing. They battled gnomes, candy monsters, and many other things. I literally admired them.  
I heard a scream of delight from the other side of the ship, "Waddles!"  
Dipper just smiled a little bit, so it was probably Mabel. Just another reason I liked Dipper, because of how much he cares for his sister.  
"Dude, you're smiling at me again," Dipper said to me.  
"Um, uh, um, I'm- I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, I guess," he shrugged it off.  
Soon Mr. Fury said, "And here is your room Dipper."  
It was fairly simple, a bed, a dresser, some bored games like chess and checkers, and a book shelf. Dipper took a tattered book out of his jacket and sat it in the bookshelf. "There, now it's complete," he said.  
I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly. Then, all three of us went to see my room. It was simple, like Dipper's, a bed, and a dresser. No bookshelf or board games, but it did have zombie posters and my zombie slippers in it.  
I said, "Awesome!"  
Next thing I knew, I saw a flash and I knew I made a weird face. Mabel had a high tech camera, that was holographic, but the picture came out the other end of it. Mabel said, "Scrapbookotunity."  
Coralline and Wybie's was standing behind Mabel and were laughing a bit.  
In a second a picture came out. Mabel looked at it and smiled, "aww you two are so cute," she showed it to us, and we both looked weird in it. I started blushing.  
Mr. Fury said, "Well if you guys want to go now you can. And don't worry; the Jet is automatic and if there is a problem just push the big red button up front."


	5. The Seer Stone Chapter 4

I was walking to the bathroom, when I got tackled from behind. I was lying on the ground and I saw it was Mabel. She had a pig next to her; I'm guessing that was waddles.  
Mabel said, "Hey, new friend, wanna do something."  
"Uh, sure, I guess," I told her.  
She helped me up, then took my arm and started skipping to her room. Waddles was trotting closely behind. When we got to her room, she said, "You want to help me with my scrape book."  
"Sure," I said.  
"Ok, here's some glue, paper and photographs. I want you to glue a picture to each piece of paper, and then hand it to me, so I can decorate."  
I nodded, and began to work. The first picture was the one of me and Dipper looking all weird. I glued it to the paper and handed it to Mabel. I saw Mabel write on it, 'aaawww,' and 'bromance,' in big blue letters.  
There were other weird pictures, one of Wybie picking his nose and Coralline is all grossed out. There was a picture of Mabel and Waddles, Dipper sneezing, coralline looking mad.  
Soon, Dipper, Wybie, and Coralline came into the doorway. Dipper said, "Hey we're going to go eat and then going to watch a movie-"  
Wybie cut in, "We're watching, 'The Zombie Apocalypse.'"  
Coralline said, "It's going to be awesome."  
Wybie and Coralline high fived each other.  
"Anyways," Dipper continued, "you guys want to come and watch."  
Mabel looked at me with concern, but said, "Yeah we'll be there soon."  
They left.  
Mabel turned to me, "Ok, Norman, what's going on. Whenever my brother's around you act strange. You get a hazy, dreamy look, you smile weirdly, and when he talks to yo, you get all sweaty-"  
Realization appeared on her face. A big grin spread across and she said, "You like him, Norman, don't you."  
I said, "Uh no, uh I don't know."  
"OMG, you do! Oh gosh I totally ship it," then she took her paper with the weird faced picture of me and Dipper, crossed out bromance, and wrote soon to be boyfriends, and drew a big heart around the picture. She took another look at the picture and said, "You guys will be so cute together, you're both big dorks."  
I rolled my eyes and said, "come on let's go get some food and watch the movie."


	6. The Seer Stone Chapter 5

We were half way through the movie and I already gave it two thumbs up. The only problem I had with it was the zombies weren't very realistic, but that was all.  
Coralline, Wybie, and Mabel were all sitting on the couch. Mabel was laying on it upside down, by the way. I was sitting in front of the couch with a blanket on me. Dipper was next to me. A bowl of popcorn in between us.  
Everyone was enjoying the movie except for Dipper. He looked absolutely terrified. He was practically hiding under his blanket. I said to him, "Hey are you ok?  
He said, "Yeah, I'll – I'll be fine."  
A zombie completely ate the guy with the axe. The shot gun guy blew the zombie head off.  
Dipper cowered in fear. I sighed, "Come with me."  
I handed Coralline the popcorn and went into the hall. I sat down and dipper sat next to me. I covered both of us with the blanket I had. I put one of those holographic cameras on the ground. I discovered that it also showed TV. shows on it. I plugged in some headphones, handed Dipper one, and put the other one in my ear. The holograph was playing an episode of Duck-tective.  
Dipper mouthed, "Thanks."  
I nodded. I wanted to say more to him. Maybe tell him I liked him. It seemed like the perfect moment, but no. We just met today. Plus, after this mission is over, we probably wouldn't see each other again for a long, long time.  
Soon Dipper fell asleep. His head fell on my lap. The zombie movie sounded like it was over. I couldn't get up. The others came over. Mabel snapped a picture. I said, "He fell asleep. Wybie will you help me take him to his room."  
"Sure," he said.  
I carried, Dipper by his arms and Wybie got to his feet. After we got Dipper to his bed, I went to my bed and instantly fell asleep.


	7. The Seer Stone Chapter 6

**((Listen to this while you read this chapter watch?v=bcpYKBTALKY))**

* * *

I had a dream about Dipper that night. It was not a good dream though.  
There was a dark shadowy figure. I seemed to know exactly who it was in the dream. Coralline, Mabel, and Wybie, stood behind me, all crying, especially Mabel. The thing that made it so horrible was that Dipper lay dead in my arms.  
"You were too close," the figure said, "too close to love him, so he had to be exterminated."  
"Why did you kill him though? I'm the one you're after. Why didn't you kill me?"  
"I tried!" the figure yelled, "but I realized the best way to destroy you is by breaking your heart."  
The figure left before I could say anything. I broke down crying. I knew there was a way to bring him back, I just didn't know how.  
The last thing that happened in the dream, before I woke up, was me kissing Dipper's cold dead lips.  
Coralline was in my doorway. She said, "Hey we landed in Dallas, we're going to eat breakfast, then head out."  
"Ok," I said.  
"Are you ok, you look terrified?"  
"It's nothing, just nightmares."


	8. The Seer Stone Chapter 7

Dallas was a pretty big city. Bigger than I've ever seen at least. Dipper said, "Ok, we need to find this mystery man. Mr. Fury told us we were supposed to follow a phantom. Now I've dealt with ghosts before, and Mabel was possessed by one. Now hopefully, I won't have to do the same thing I had to last time,"  
Mabel cut in, "yeah, Dipper had to do the lamb-," Dipper covered her mouth.  
Dipper continued, "anyways, it sounds like it might not be a ghost at all, it could be a road or maybe building. A sidewalk, something. It's probably a riddle."  
I said, "But what if it's not a riddle. What if the mystery man was being literal? If finding the stone is this important he wouldn't make it even harder to find."  
Coralline said, "Then this mission is a bust. There is no way to find the man If the phantom is an actually phantom."  
Dipper said, "Be logical Norman. It can't be a real ghost. They don't tend to show themselves to humans. It was a rare case with me."  
That was it I needed to tell them, "You guys. I need to tell you something."  
"What," they all said.  
Before I could say anything. I saw a ghost. She walked past my friends. She turned around so I could see her face. She had a long black robe with a hood over her head. She had long black hair that I couldn't see the end of because it was concealed in her robe. There was a sword that jutted all the way through her. Obviously how she died. She gave me a smirk and then started running.  
I don't know if it was the weirdness of it or just a gut feeling, but I ran after her. I could hear running footsteps and yelling behind me, but I ignored it. She took a left, then a right, then two more lefts and then started to weave between people's houses. Eventually she stopped on a bridge and I ran into a man.  
He was probably in his early 50's. His hair was red with a touch of gray. It was all pulled back in a greasy ponytail. He wore a black shirt with a long brown trench coat and jeans. Judging from the frown lines on his face, he didn't do a whole lot of smiling.  
I laid on the ground, looking up at the man. He said, with a deep voice, "Norman Babcock, I have been expecting you."


	9. The Seer Stone Chapter 8

My friends came running up behind me. Mabel, "Norman, are you ok?"  
Coralline said, "Why'd you run away like that."  
"Are you crazy?" said Wybie.  
Dipper said, "Who's this man? What's going on?"  
The man chuckled then waved his hand. My friends didn't say another word. They were frozen in place.  
I yelled, "What did you do to them?!"  
He said, "Oh don't you worry. I can unfreeze them easily. Staring in to that bloody seer stone for 15 years will tend to make you more... Powerful."  
I said, "What do you want from me."  
"Oh, innocent boy, I want nothing from you. I'm Josh Edwin. Nick gave you my message right. Of course he did, you followed the ghost."  
"Who is she exactly?"  
"The last person, before myself, that used the seer stone."  
I said to her, "hi,"  
She just cocked her head. Mr. Edwin said, "Oh she can't understand you. She's Deaf and mute," he did a bunch of sign language gestures that I didn't understand. She made a face like, "ooh," she waved at me and then did some sign language. Mr. Edwin said, "She says, nice to meet you. Anyways she died over a thousand years ago. The seer stone was lost about 5 years ago. Before that I stared into it for 15 years. I saw things I wasn't supposed to see. I gained abilities that I wasn't supposed to have. I met an amazing ghost I wasn't supposed to meet, but I don't regret any of it. I do regret though finding where Phil hid it."  
"Why do you regret it?"  
"The stone can do a lot more than just grant someone the abilities to freeze time. IF you have the seer stone and it has been activated you can bring people back to life, but you can also raise zombies and control them. When I found the stone again earlier this summer, I was followed."  
"By who?"  
"A young talented physic," he handed me a strand of white hair. "Ask the twins if you want to know about him. He wants revenge, he wants control, he wants power, but he's being influenced. He wanted nothing to do with the seer stone until 'the demon' decided for him to go and try to steal it, but the boy failed. When 'the demon' found out about your guys quest, he sent the physic to go wait in the cave it is being held in."  
"Who's this 'demon?' and where is this cave?"  
"Hopefully someone you will never truly meet and the cave is in a forest in Florida. The one closest to Disney World. Your smart friend will be able to do the math."  
"So that's all?"  
"Yes, that's all," he started walking away, but turned around to say, "oh one more thing, you probably shouldn't tell them about your abilities until you are about to get the seer stone."  
Then he snapped his fingers and everything unfroze.  
Dipper said, "Who are- wait what happened to him,"  
I said, "Don't worry, but we need to get to Florida."  
Coralline said, "Why? What's in Florida?"  
"A demon," I said, "but also the seer stone."


	10. The Seer Stone Chapter 9

We all piled out of the jet and started hiking through the forest.  
Wybie used a map app on one of those holo cams to pinpoint where to go exactly.  
I didn't tell them anything that the Mr. Edwin said to me. I know I should have, but he froze them for a reason. I just don't know why.  
Dipper said to me, "Hey man, are you ok?"  
I didn't know what to say. I was sad mainly because I might have been leading them into certain doom, but I couldn't tell them that. We have to get this stone. If we don't someone else will and it will not be a good thing. Yet, I did have something else on my mind. "Love problems my good man."  
"You have a girlfriend back home?"  
"No not a girlfriend, but I do have a crush on someone. Someone I'm very close to."  
We were practically touching shoulders. I looked at him to see if he would get it; he didn't. He said, "Well, we all have crush problems. I have a crush on a girl back home, but she's dating this idiot-in-skinny-jeans jerk face."  
Well, that hurt me. Wybie said, "Yeah we all have that one crush that doesn't even know it."  
Coralline said, "Who?"  
He just gave her look. She didn't get it.  
Dipper moved more up toward Wybie and coralline. Mabel came back to me. She whispered, "Don't worry. I don't think she likes him like that. There really just buddies."  
We walked for two hours until we decided to set up camp and a campfire.


	11. The Seer Stone Chapter 10

**here is another song for you guys to listen too as you read. **

** watch?v=ZQfUSPys47Y**

* * *

After a while of just sitting around the campfire, everyone seemed to be down. I wanted to lift their spirits a bit. And I have no idea why but I started to sing. "I've been trying to do it right. I've been living a lonely life," I stood up, "I've been sleeping here instead. I've been sleeping in my bed; I've been sleeping in my bed."  
Dipper and Mabel stood up with me and joined in, "So show me family. All the blood that I would bleed. I don't know where I belong. I don't know where I went wrong. But I can write a song."  
Coralline and Wybie joined in now. And we were all dancing and singing at the same time, "1, 2, 3 I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweetheart I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweet,"  
I tried to tell Dipper something through the song, "I don't think you're right for her. Look at what it might have been if you (ho!) Took a bus to Chinatown (hey!) I've been standing on Canal. (Ho!) And Bowery (hey!) (Ho!) And he'd be standing next to me (hey!)."  
Everyone sang, "1, 2, 3 I belong with you belong with me you're my sweetheart I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweetheart. And love, we need it now. Let's hope for some. Cause oh, we're bleeding out."  
I sang by myself, "I belong with you belong with me you're my sweetheart. I belong with you belong with me you're my sweet (Ho!)."  
We all laughed.


	12. The Seer Stone Ch 11

I woke up the next morning and saw Dipper's face. I kissed his forehead, before I realized what I was doing. I rolled away from him and go to my feel. 'Oh gosh,' I thought, 'what if I had woken him up.'  
Mabel was sleeping just above Dipper's head. I tapped her shoulder and she woke up. I said, "We need to get moving. Help me wake the others up."  
Mabel was busy waking up her brother. While I went to wake up Wybie and Coralline. Who, by the way, were sleeping as far apart from each other as they possible could? Coralline was pretty easy to wake up, but Wybie it seemed like I needed a 30 piece orchestra just to wake him up. Eventually he did wake up. We gathered our things and started walking again.

* * *

Soon we reached a cave. It was emanating a strange green glow. We were about to go in it when we were greeted by a creature. This creature stood on two feet and looked like a bear with many heads. It looked at us and said, "I am the Many-Bear, younger brother of the Multi-Bear and guardian of the Seer Stone. Who seeks entrance?"  
Dipper stepped forward and raised his chin, "I am Dipper Pines, twin brother of Mabel Pines and savior of the Multi-Bear."  
The Many-Bear's eyes widen. He said, "D-Dipper. My brother has told me much about you, but what are you doing here?"  
"I have come for the seer stone."  
"I am sorry, Dipper, but I cannot grant you entrance unless you have the seer with you. Wait a minute," He sniffed the air, "I smell death on one of you. Yes, you do have the seer with you," he pointed a claw at me, "you. Do you possess the ability?"  
"Yes I do," I said. At that moment my body surged with confidence and courage and knowing that this was the moment that everything had to come out, "I am Norman Babcock, younger brother of Courtney Babcock, Savior of Blithe Hollow, and Seer of and Speaker to the dead, and we are here to retrieve the seer stone."  
Everyone looked at me weird. Mabel whispered, "Norman."  
The Many-Bear stepped aside. I took a deep breath and walked forward into the cave. Everyone else walked behind me. Dipper came up to me, "Why didn't you tell us you could see ghosts?"  
"I didn't want you guys to know."  
"Why wouldn't you want us to know? That's the most amazing thing I ever heard."  
"I didn't want you guys to think I'm a freak."  
Dipper stepped in front of me and I stopped walking. Dipper took a deep breath, took off his hat, lifted the front of his hair, and I saw a birthmark that looked like the big dipper. He said to me, "looks like were both freaks."  
I touched his forehead and looked at the birthmark. My hand moved down to his check. I looked into his eyes. I started to lean in but I ended up saying, "We better get going," and then patted him on the back."  
The cave turned into a long stone corridor and then a stone room. In the middle of that room sat a pedestal which seated the seer stone.


	13. The Seer Stone Ch 12

As we stared into the seer stone apparitions started to gather. It was every ghost who came in contact with the stone. I just could feel it. They were anxious. They were waiting for something.  
I waved my hand over the stone and it glowed brighter. It floated up into my hand. We all looked into the stone, but it didn't last for long. The other's noticed the ghosts. Wybie fell to the ground. The ghosts were too busy staring up at something on the ceiling. I looked up and saw eight giant legs dangling. The giant spider dropped down to the ground. On the back of the spider sat a boy with a blue suit and big white hair. Dipper and Mabel sneered, "Gideon."  
"My, oh my," Gideon said, "Why isn't it Mabel and Dipper. How have you been, Peach dumpling?"  
"I'm not your peach dumpling!" Mabel exclaimed.  
Wybie said, "How did you even get in here? That bear thing has been guarding the door."  
Gideon smiled and said, "Why I just flicked my fingers and he fell right asleep," like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Coralline said, "Well, what about the spider."  
"Oh this thing. Been here the whole time, I was just able to befriend him."  
"But why are you here, Gideon," Dipper said.  
"For that," he pointed to the seer stone in my hand.  
"No," I said, "This is going to Mr. Fury."  
"You can still hold on to it, Norman Babcock, because I was also supposed to bring the seer to."  
Then He attacked me.


	14. The Seer Stone ch 13

**(( watch?v=J1OswlOdKk4 another song for you guys))**

* * *

Gideon jumped on top of me and started slapping. The spirit's tried to protect me, but they couldn't do much. Dipper threw Gideon off me. Dipper punched him a few times and yelled, "Stay off of my friend!"  
Gideon said, "Oh, Dipper, you remember that amulet of mine you two broke-"  
"I broke," Mabel corrected.  
"Yes, marshmella, you broke. Any who I discovered I don't need an amulet to perform my Psychic abilities." He waved his hand and my friends all floated spinning in the air.  
Gideon said to me, "Why aren't you floating. I directed it at you. Oh it's that darn seer stone isn't it."  
I said, "Put my friends down now or I will unleash all the force this stone holds."  
Gideon's eyes turned red and he spoke in a voice that was not his own, "Oh poor little innocent Norman. You didn't want any of this. You agreed to easily. You know there will be hardships ahead. Tragic really what will happen, but you already know that don't you. You do, I can see it, but no matter. It's time for me to leave this shell and find a new one. See you later."  
My friends fell to the ground. I saw red mist escape from Gideon's mouth. I tackled him trying to capture the 'demon.' I failed. Gideon looked woozy. He said, "What's going on here? Why am I here? And why are you on me?"  
I showed him the seer stone, "Do you know what this is?"  
"That's the seer stone."  
"Do you know what it can do?"  
"It brings the dead back to life."  
Dipper said, "Don't you want to steal it."  
"Why, Dipper, I'd never steal something as powerful as that. I may be an evil mastermind but I still know my limits. Now if you would please get off of me so I can return back to gravity falls."  
I got up off of him and then he left.  
Coralline said, "Well I guess we get it back to Mr. Fury."  
Coralline, Wybie, and Mabel left. Dipper was about to exit when he said, "Hey, man, are you coming."  
I was staring into the seer stone when something happened. A hologram appeared from the seer stone. He said, "Ah, Norman, finally I can talk to you."


	15. The Seer Stone ch 14

I knew I wasn't crazy because Dipper could see the holographic man too. Dipper said, "Who are you?"  
The man said, "I am the seer stone in human form. I can only do this once in a lifetime, so I must hurry. The legend is false."  
"What do you mean?" I said.  
"I cannot grant you tremendous power's by myself. There are 4 other relics. When these relics and I are combined, then you may have those powers. And you will need them. Someone close to you will die. This person is very important to the world, and you know exactly who I'm talking about, don't you."  
I nodded, he continued, "the four other relics are the dust, which was allowed by an animal a few years back, and it was infused in it's blood, so you will have to find that animal, the knowledge hammer, the blood Chalice, and The doll. My siblings and I, when combined, are known as the relics of reincarnation and we can raise the dead, but only together."  
"But how do we find them."  
"You don't," The seer stone said, "They find you. Just do whatever Mr. Fury tells you to do. I must go now, my time is up."  
"The holograph dispersed. I started walking to the exit when Dipper said, "It's me isn't it. I'm the one that's going to die."  
"Yeah." I said, "But we'll be able to bring you back."  
"But what if you can't."  
"What do you mean? Of course we will be able too."  
"What if something goes wrong and you can't bring me back."  
"Then you will die and there will be nothing we can do about it."  
"If I'm killed avenge me, please. And let's not tell the other's about me dying, especially Mabel."  
"Good idea, don't want to worry them."  
"Bro's for life?"  
"Yeah, bro's." I high fived him.


	16. The Seer Stone ch 15

We got back to the heli-carrior. To our luck it was actually close by. WE told Mr. Fury what happened. I got to the Part about Mr. Edwin and he said, "Mr. Edwin was there."  
"Yeah," I said, "What's the matter?"  
"Josh Edwin was an agent that went rogue a few years back, and it could mean bad news for you guys."  
"But he told me exactly where to go and he told me about the danger."  
"Well, I don't know, but something is up, but for now let's just continues the story."  
"We finished telling Mr. Fury everything that happened. Even the Seer stone talking to me and Dipper. Except of course Dipper dying in the future. We'll cross that bridge when we get there.  
Mr. Fury said, "Well, I guess we take you guys home and wait."  
I was about to hand the seer stone to Mr. Fury but he said, "You keep it. It'll be better with you."  
And then we headed back home.


	17. Before you read the dust

afterWhen after waddles gets kidnapped by a mysterious man, brings the team back together with a new installment to the team. I'll everyone be able to accept this new team mate? And will they be able to god waddles edited it's to late?


	18. The dust chapter 1

**i would like to thank blackrose556 for giving me those wonderful reviews. that honestly made my day yesterday. and i hope that all of you will enjoy the rest of this story. **

* * *

It's been maybe two, three weeks since I last say the gang in person but we have been keeping in touch via Skype. And today I was going to talk to Mabel and Dipper. I was so excited but I did not show it.  
I just got home from visiting the ghosts around town, and I instantly went home and got on the computer. I went on to Skype. My username was ghostseer123, (apparently there are 122 other ghostseer's but whatever). I opened it up and I saw Mabel on the screen. She said, "Norman, Norman! I see you!" She started banging on the screen a little bit, "Let me give you a big hug." She started hugging the screen.  
I could see waddles in the back ground. I said, "Do you know where Dip is?"  
"Oh he's doing some monster hunting, but he will be back later."  
I was a little bummed out now. I was really hoping to see that big dork's face again. Wow I need to stop talking to Mabel so much. Oh well, he was at least getting to see him later.  
An old man wearing a fez on his head appeared in the background. He said, "Hey Mabel is this that boy who likes Dipper?"  
"You told!" I yelled.  
"Just Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, Old man McGuffin, Candy, Gretchen, the guy with the tattoos and a few others."  
The old man, Stan I guess, scooted Mabel away, and said, "Look, kid, if you want a man, go for a man not dipper. You could do so much better than him but if you do insist on being with him take my advice. Don't call him adorable, that'll just get him fired up, don't be mean to Mabel, and try to impress him. Now," he stood up, "I must take a nap," he went away.  
Waddles ran to the other side of the room out of sight. I said to Mabel, "wait, isn't Wendy the girl that Dipper likes."  
"Yeah"  
"Why would you tell the crush of my crush that I have a crush on him?"  
"Oh she doesn't know he likes her. Plus, Wendy's cool. She would never tell Dipper."  
Then, Mabel gasped. I saw an arm reach out from behind the computer.  
The person was dark skinned and from what I could see the person was wearing a nice long sleeve jacket with cuffs, like a suit, so it was probably a man. There was an eagle stitched into the suit.  
His hand glowed pink and Mabel shoot across the room like she was thrown away from the man. The man picked up waddles and his arm disappeared. Mabel was crying and then the connection was lost.


	19. The dust chapter 2

I sat by the computer waiting for them to come back on. A half an hour later they did.  
Dipper was at the computer and Mabel was crying the background. Dipper said, "Hey, Norman, do you know what happened here? Mabel won't even talk to me."  
I explained what I saw to him. Any other time I would have been bouncing in my seat when I talked to him. I was supremely glad to see Dipper, but given the current situation, I only wished that he didn't have to see his sister like that. It was sad to see her in that state. She usually was cheery and jolly, and now she was curled in a ball and crying.  
"What do we do?" I asked.  
Dipper thought for a moment then said, "I don't know, man. From what you said, only Mabel saw the man and I don't know if I will be able to get any physical descriptions from Mabel while she's in this state. What I don't get is why would someone take waddles?"  
"The man had a scar," Mabel said, "He was dark skinned and he had a big mustache that went into a beard. He was also bald."  
She was still crying, but she came over to the computer, "I saw this man before. He followed me many times but only when I had waddles with me."  
She was still crying, but she came over to the computer. "I saw this man before. He followed me many times but only when I had waddles with me," Mabel finished.  
I heard something behind me. I turned around, to see Mr. Fury standing in the doorway. I said, "What are you doing here? How long have you been standing there?"  
I saw coralline and Wybie poke their heads from behind Mr. Fury. He said, "Long enough to know that waddles is gone. We also know where the Dust is," He came over to the computer. Mr. Fury said to Mabel and Dipper, "Pack some clothes, you're going to be gone for a few days. "  
"What's going on exactly?"  
"Someone is going to pick you two up and take you to the heli-carrior. I'll explain there. And you guys will be introduced to a new member of your team."


	20. The dust chapter 3

Coralline, Wybie, and I arrived at the heli-carrior the same time Mabel and Dipper did. I first bumped Dipper and hugged Mabel. Who still had a few tears in her eyes. Then I saw someone come out of their plane. She was a few years older than I Was. Maybe 15, 16 years old. She had long red hair and freckles. She wore a hat. I said to Dipper, "uh who's that?"  
"Oh, that's Wendy," Dipper said, "the girl I was telling you about."  
AKA the girl that Dipper liked. AKA my crushes crush. AKAS my rival. The thing was I didn't want her as my rival. She didn't seem like she would be my enemy. She seemed really nice. I honestly expected her to be all evil and a blood sucking vampire like person. I imagined her going, "I vant to suck your blood and blah blah blah-" yet, she wasn't. She was just a normal 15 year old girl.  
She came over to me and said, "So you must be Norman. Mabel has told me a lot about you."  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Oh, I'm here to help find Waddles, and whatever this dust stuff is. I saw Mabel crying before the plane got here and they told me what was going on. So I tagged along."  
"Yeah it's going to be fun!" Dipper bounced.  
Everyone looked at him funny. Mabel held back tears. Coralline said, "Yes, because looking for relics that are stuck in an animal, god knows where, and looking for lost pets is sooo much fun."  
Wybie said, "yeah sooo much fun," in agreement.  
Mr. Fury finally came out of the jet and said, "come on, we better get inside."

We came into the conference room and I saw a boy sitting in one of the chairs. He had dark hair. He wore a white shirt and black pants. He was very clean. A little to clean. He had a dog with him. The dog had patches all over him like he was sewned together.  
Mr. Fury said, "This is Victor Frankenstein, your new teammate."  
"Hi," Victor said.  
Coralline asked, "Why do we need a new teammate?"  
Mr. Fury said, "I was planning on putting him in another division but after I found out about the relics of reincarnation I had to put him in with you guys."  
"Why?" Wybie asked, "How does he relate to them?"  
Mr. Fury gave Wybie a dead serious look. He pointed to the dog, "You see that dog? You see all those patches and bolts?" he pointed to Victor, "Do you want to know what he did?"  
"I brought my dog back to life," Victor interrupted.  
Everyone looked at him shocked, except Mr. Fury of course. The dog came up to me and started sniffing me. I backed up and said, "That's not-not natural. The dead should remain dead."  
"I just wanted my dog back."  
"That doesn't make it right. It's not natural."  
"Seeing ghosts isn't natural, either."  
I was this close to back slapping him, but Mr. Fury said, "We should probably sit down and talk now."


	21. The Dust Chapter 4

Mabel explained to Mr. Fury what the man looked like and I told him about the eagle on his cuff. We also explained the pink glow coming from the man's hand. Mr. Fury looked unshocked. Something told me that he was use to strange things happening.  
"It's not one of our men," Mr. Fury said.  
Coralline looked puzzled, "Why would it be one of your men?"  
"A few days ago, we had to, uh, get rid of some of our men. Their eyes glowed red and they started talking in unison. They said, 'give us the relics. Give us the seer stone. Give us the location of the dust. I was just worried that one got away."  
"Wait," Victor said, "how would you guys even know the location of this dust stuff?"  
"Because we do know where it is and why that man took waddles."  
"Why?!" Mabel yelled.  
"Because the dust is in waddles."  
"How?" Dipper asked.  
"Waddles previous owner must have feed the dust to him or something."  
"How do you even know this?" coralline asked.  
"We had to analyze waddles before we let him on the ship, just as a safety precaution. We found something strange in him. It wasn't harmful or contagious so we let him on board, but we had to run some DNA tests. The molecular structure of his DNA is the same as the seer stone and it holds the same element. One we have not told the world about yet; Resnalukium. So, we started to put the pieces of the puzzle together and it had to be the dust. There is no other logical solution."  
Just then a man came running in huffing and puffing.  
"Johnson, what is it?" Mr. Fury asked.  
"Sir," Johnson said, "We've been looking at the surveillance camera's footage from the mystery shack and we ran I.D. matches of the man and I know where he lives," he held out a paper.  
Mr. Fury looked at it, "Well, it's time to leave. You guys will be going to Manhattan it looks like."


	22. The Dust chapter 5

I was in my room when Victor and Sparky walked in. Victor said, "look, Norman, I'm sorry. We got off on the wrong foot. I don't want my teammate to be my enemy."  
"It's OK, man."  
He smiled and was about to leave, when he turned around and said, "Hey are you- are you okay?"  
I wanted to say 'yes, i'm fine,' but no, I was not okay, "No! I'm furious. Dipper doesn't even notice that I like him, and he's off with that Wendy girl right now."

(**(here's a song for you guys, watch?v=2h6nnp9fxPQ** ))

Victor signed and said, "all I can say is, is there a right way for how this goes. You have your friends and you have your foes. He just wants a hot girl. he'll forget your name like he forgot. Ain't that something. people are going to want to see you crash and burn and criticize your every word. I'm gonna try to keep you from going insane.  
I said, "Isn't that the way of this whole dang thing? I'm trying to be something more."  
He said back, "nobody is going to love you if you can't display a way to capture this. Nobody is going to hold your hand and guide you through. No, it's up to you to understand. Nobody will feel your pain. When all is done, you just need to walk away. So, you should just say what you have to say."  
I thought on it for a moment. I asked, "Is there a right way for being strong? It feels like I'm doing things all wrong. Still I am here; holding on. If i confess my heart will I forgive my wrongs? i just want to show him something more?'  
"Like I said, no one will love you if you don't tell them. No one is gonna help you with this. You have to. No one feels your pain. You wither need to tell him or give up. There's nothing to lose, so just tell im. Don't point the blame though if he rejects you. Look to yourself and you might find something. it's time you sort it out. All the things you complain about. so listen close to the sound of your soul. Take back your life you lived once before. If it isn't you then who? If it ain't you then who is gonna love you?"  
I sighed, "I see your point. If i don't tell him he won't love me. No one will help me. I understand. No one will feel my pain. So I will tell him. There's nothing to lose. I'm going to tell him but I'm going to need to get something in New York first."  
"Good," victor said, "That's good."  
"Thanks, man," and I left.


	23. The Dust chapter 6

The first thing I noticed when we landed was all the ghosts. They came in the dozens and they were all depressed. i knew a lot of people died in New York because of 9/11 but I didn't know so many had unfinished business. Dipper said to me, "Are you okay, man? You look pale."  
"There are so many ghosts out there."  
"Are you scared or something?"  
"No. It's just I'm not use to so many in one place."  
"Oh," he said in understand-meant, "Well we got to go. I'll go get everyone else."

* * *

The man lived in an apartment near central park. Apartment E7. When we got there, we saw that the place was trashed. Everywhere you looked, clothes, pizza boxes, and newspaper's everywhere. on the end table, next to the couch, sat a fish bowl. inside was a goldfish. The goldfish was dead. The ghost of the goldfish was swimming around happily, inside the bowl. Wybie said, "So, what are we looking for exactly?"  
"Some kind of clue to where the man took Waddles," Said Dipper, "Finding Waddles in one of the closets would be nice too."  
Mabel smiled a bit.  
Wendy said, "Maybe we should split up and look."  
Dipper smiled, "That's a great idea, Wendy. How about yo-"  
Wendy cut him off and said to Mabel, "you wanna go look with me in the kitchen."  
Mabel said almost happily, "yeah, sure."  
Dipper watched, in disappointment, Wendy and Mabel walk into another room. he said, "Ok, well, Victor, you take Sparky and look in the bathroom and Coraline and Wybie, you two check in here. Me and Norman will look in the bedroom."  
'This is it, isn't it,' i thought, 'i have to tell, Dipper, I like him.' we started walking down a hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door. I said, "Hey, Dip, there's something i need to tell you. Something, I should of told you before."  
Dipper keaped on walking but said, "yeah, Norman, you can tell me anything."  
"It's just, I'm not sure how to say it. dipper, I really li-"  
Dipper slapped his hand over my mouth and said, "ssshhh. I heard something."  
i heard the ruffling from the room but I whispered, "This is kind of important."  
"I think not being killed is even more important. now, shush."  
Dipper slowly reached down and picked up a hammer that was on the trashed floor. he put his hand gently on the doorknob and then opened the door as fast as he could with the hammer swinging back. Dipper stopped mid-swing, though, to see a small raccoon with a piece of paper in his mouth. dipper read what he could see that was on the paper, "Pig... Dust... Mabel Pines... Gravity falls, Oregon... San Diego, California," Realization popped in his eyes and he yelled, "That's what we're looking for!"  
Dipper's scream scared the poor animal and the raccoon jumped out of the window and onto a platform with the paper. Dipper tryed to catch him but failed.  
I walked over to the window and started climbing out. dipper grabbed my hand, "Norman, are you crazy!"  
"Dipper," I said calmly, "This may be our only lead. I'll be fine."  
"You might fall!"  
"At least I die trying," I shook him off of me and preceded to walk on the small platform. The raccoon sat there as if taunting me. i walked slowly trying not to frighten the small animal. i said, "come here, I'm not going to hurt you. I like rabid filled animals."  
i was a foot from the raccoon. i was in reach of the paper. i could just snatch it from him. yet, before I could the stupid raccoon let go of the paper and jumped into another window. I reached out to grab the paper. i caught it but tumbled in the process. Before I fell to my death, though, my other hand was caught. dipper pulled me back up to the edge. He said, "you, sir, are all kinds of crazy, and that's why you are officially my best friend," i blushed a bit as he said, "come on we better get back to the others. We'll read this once we're on the jet."

* * *

I told the others I had to do something before I went back to the jet and I'd meet them there. I went to a flower stand and handed the man $2 for a red rose. I was determined to tell dipper. As the man handed me the rose, i watched a white haired boy in a blue sweatshirt fly high above me, laughing. he had no idea I was watching him. i chuckled a bit and grabbed the rose. he was obviously dead because only I noticed him.  
I began my journey back to the Jet.


	24. The Dust Chapter 7

I hid the rose in my room for now. We were currently having a meeting and I didn't want to tell him in front of everybody. I was going to tonight though. Yet, the meeting was the most important thing right now.  
We gathered around the table. Wendy sat over by the computer module reading a magazine. Dipper had, what we figured, the letter. It was a bit torn but still readable.  
Dipper stood up in front of everybody. He kind of mimicked Nick Fury. It was the first time he truly looked like a leader. Dipper said, "Norman and I found this letter in the man's bedroom-" Mabel seemed to snicker a bit and I knew what was going through her mind, "Norman heroically saved it from flying off to god knows where," everyone clapped and i could feel my cheeks redden.  
I said, "And Dipper heroically saved me from falling off the building," I smiled at him and he smiled back. Mabel smiled at us smiling at each other. dipper seemed a bit distracted for a minute but continued to talk, "the point is this letter should tell us where the man took Waddles-" at that moment Mabel tackled Dipper.  
She stole the letter from Dipper's hand. She stood up and said, "Ha Ha!" Dipper stole the letter from Mabel. He pushed her face away as she tried to get it back. Dip said, "Mabel, you're going to rip it." Dipper handed the letter to me and said, "Here. You read it."  
Mabel came up to me waiting in anticipation. I looked around nervously, but began to read. "Dear Karen, you remember that pig I use to own long ago. Well, it turns out The Dust was infused in it's blood. the pig now belongs to a 12 year old girl by the name of Mabel Pines. She's currently living in Gravity Falls, Oregon. It's a small town. So, it'll be easy to track the girl down. once I have the pig I'm going to head to San Diego, California. There is an old abandon animation studio called Thompson Studios; horrible name, I know. I want you to meet me there. I know it's a lot to ask of you, but please. We're going to make Mom and Dad proud. Sincerely, your beloved brother, Marcus."  
Wybie commented, "Who ever this Karen chick is she must be important to this guys plan."  
Coraline slapped him over the head and then said, "It's the guy, Marcus, sister, you dunderhead. You'd know that if you were listening. What I don't understand is how are they making their parents proud?"  
Mabel called out, "I don't know and I don't care. All I want is to get to San Diego," Mabel ran to the front of the jet, to the computer module. "computer, take us to San Diego, California."  
The computer said, "Taking you to San Diego. Approximately 2 day's till destination."  
Dipper said, "Well, looks like we have time to prepare. Let's just go to our cabin's for now."


	25. The Dust Chapter 8

((** watch?v=dsfNLkwVyTE music for you guys**))

* * *

I tied a ribbon around the rose in a nice little bow. I attached a little tag to it that said, 'To: Dip From: Norman.' I walked out of my cabin with a little skip in my step. I saw Mabel skipping down the hall singing about getting Waddles back. I said to her, "Hey, do you know where Dipper is?"  
"I think he's out front. You going to tell him?" She said with a bit of a giggle.  
"Yeah. I'm ready to tell him."  
"Good. It's about dang time," Mabel continued to skip down the hall.  
I continued to walk down the corridor. I stopped near the end and kind of hid behind the wall. Dipper was standing there with a little bow tie on. Wendy stood in front of him. I watched her lean down and kiss Dipper on the cheek and at that moment I stopped breathing for a millisecond.  
I turned around to go back to my cabin. Before I did, though, I ripped the rose to shred's. The tag was now unreadable. I slowly walked back to my cabin.  
I sat on my bunk and slowly cried to sleep.


	26. The Dust Chapter 9

I woke up from my slumber with tears still in my eyes. After rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I looked over to see Mabel sitting in front of my bed, eating a bowl of cereal. I began to say, "What are you-"  
She cut me off with, "So, how'd it go with you and Dipper."  
I slammed my face back down in my pillow. I started to say things that even I didn't understand.  
Mabel asked, "what?"  
I lifted my head and said, "you were wrong. Wendy does like Dipper."  
"How do you know that for sure?"  
"Because I saw her kiss him on the cheek."  
"That doesn't mean anything, Norman."  
"Yes, it does, Mabel. it does mean something."  
"Do you want me to talk to him."  
"No! Don't say anything to him. I just need to be left alone for a while."  
"Ok, Norman. If you need anything, anything at all, just come and find me."  
Instead of responding I threw my head into my pillow again. I heard her footsteps leave the room and the door slide shut.

I must of dozed off again at some point because Coraline and Wybie shook me awake. Coraline said, "Hey, Dummy, wake up. It's like 12:30 pm. It's time to wake up."  
I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Wybie said, "Come on. It's lunch time."  
They left my room. I pulled on my long sleeved shirt and got out of bed. I walked out of my cabin, bare footed. I walked down the hall into the front of the jet. Everyone was sitting at the table. Wendy got up and walked over to me. She said, "Hey, sleepy head, you wanna have some lunch."  
I just gave her an annoyed look, and walked to the table. I didn't mean to look so irritated. I was honestly not mad at her. She didn't do anything wrong. I sat down in front of a plate of chicken, mashed potato's, and carrot's. I put my hand on my cheek and started playing with my food. Everyone else was almost done eating. Victor got up to take his plate to the sink. He stopped by me and asked, "are you okay?"  
Everyone looked at me, waiting for an answer. I said angrily, "Peachy!"  
Everyone recoiled in shock. Coraline said, "That doesn't sound like you're 'peachy.'"  
Wybie said, "Yeah, Norman, what's wrong?"  
I ignored them. Instead I looked at Victor. He was almost in tears. I looked down in shame. I said, "I'm sorry, Victor, I didn't mean to yell at you."  
"It's ok," He said, "but seriously what's wrong, Norman?"  
There was something that was bugging me that didn't have to do with Dipper. "It's just... none of this is adding up," I took the seer stone out of my pocket, "First, we had to find this stupid rock, now waddles is kidnapped. The seer stone told me-"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Victor interrupted, "It talked to you."  
"You had to be there. Anyways he told me that we had to find the other relics. That means waddles is one of them. How could we possibly have a relic with out looking for it first. The very thing we need to save the world from this 'Demon' guy."  
Dipper said, "I don't know, man, but we'll figure something out," he gave me a small smile.  
My heart should of been fluttering, but I was too angry. I glared at him, "And I guess our fabulous leader will lead us to victory," I said rudely.  
"Whoa, man, what did I do?" Dipper asked with raised eyebrows.  
I sighed, "Nothing," I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "I just need to be alone," I walked to my cabin.


	27. The Dust Chapter 10

((** watch?v=AbXnLn5-7MA a song for all you lovely people.**))

* * *

I sat in my room alone. I did absolutely nothing. I almost dozed off again, but before I did the door slid open. I threw a pillow at the door and yelled, " go away!"  
The pillow smaked Victor right in the head. Sparky walked in and started barking at me. I ran over to Victor and said, "sorry, I didn't know, I didn't kno-"  
Victor stopped me, "Norman, it's ok."  
I sighed in relief, then said, "what are you even doing here?"  
He came in saying, "I know that the Seer stone, The Dust, and Waddles being missing isn't what's bothering you. Well, maybe it is, but not as much as something else. So, spill, what is it? Is it Dipper again?"  
I walked over to my bed and said, "yes," as I fell into the mattress. I ended up tumbling off an landing in the floor.  
Victor laughed a bit. He sat down next to me and said, "why? What happened?"  
I sat up an explained everything that happened. Every little detail. Even the white haired flying boy with the staff.  
Victor said, "but it was just in the cheek. She could of been thanking him or-"  
"Well, maybe it was, but it doesn't matter. He deserves Wendy. She's perfect and I'm just an 11 year old boy that talks to the dead. I'm just a creep. There's nothing special about me.  
"You do not realize the irony of what you just said," he started shaking my shoulders, "you talk to the dead! That's amazing! I wish I was amazing like that."  
I have him an annoyed look, "you brought your dog back to life. You are amazing!"  
His face reddened a bit. Then he said, "you'll find someon like him. Actually you'll find someone better. He doesn't deserve you. Since I came here, besides Mabel, you're the only one that's truly talk to me. They haven't been mean, but whenever I try to make friends with coralline, wybie, and dipper they pretty much ignore me."  
I responded, "well, Coraline an Wybie actually stay together. They tend to keep to themselfs, but I don't know about Dipper. Maybe he's scared of you. I mean, you did bring your dog back to life."  
He shrugged, "might be. And don't worry, the perfect person could be right under your nose."  
I looked down to see sparky. I said, "Sparky's the perfect person for me.  
Victor looked annoyed and I laughed my heart out.


	28. The Dust Chapter 11

We landed in San Diego. It seemed different than New York. There was a nicer vibe to it. There was still ghosts, many of them, but they weren't as rattled. They seemed... calmer.  
As we stepped out of the jet, Dipper said, "ok, guys, the letter said Thompson Studios was abandoned. So, by my guess, it'll properly be in the older par of town," he looked at me like he wanted to say something. There was a mixture of sadness and anger in his eyes. "Mabel and I have been here once before but only for a school trip. We didn't see much of the city."  
Coraline chimed in, "so how do we find the animation studio, Captain Dipwad."  
Dipper glared at Coraline, "I guess we just walk around until we can at least find a map. They have to have a tourist guide building or something." The n I heard him mumble under his breath, "and it's Dipper."  
We began walking through the city. Dipper and Mabel walked up front. Coraline and Whbie were behind me and behind them was Wendy. Victor was next to me with Sparky at his side.  
The skyscrapers were honestly breath taking. They stood so high they touched the clouds. A ghost floated through me, I turned around and said, "sorry."  
Coraline and Wybie looked at me funny, but then realization popped on their faces. They knew what happened. Soon, we came to a big building. It had no title on the front. No sign. There was a big glass door. We could see that it was a travel agency. The other's started to go in. I was about to go with them when I heard laughing.  
I turned around real quick to see a flying hooded figure. The person had some kind of cape and a long weapon of sorts. The figure was dead, that was for sure, but not like most ghosts, this one was different. This one was like the white haired boy. The person then flew through an apartment building. I stared in awe. Mabel then came out and said, "Norman, are you coming?"  
I turned around and nodded my head. She walked back inside and I followed behind her.


	29. The Dust Chapter 12

I walked in to the travel agency to see a very perky lady talking to Wendy. Wendy looked more annoyed than I ever saw her. Wendy said, "look, lady, we just need directions to an old animation studio or even a map of San Diego if you have one."  
The lady said, "we have a lovely selection of fabulous vacation spots or we could call up a restaurant for you children."  
Wendy groaned, "No! We just need directions. Do you know where we can find Thompson Studios?"  
The lady seemed to stiffen a bit, "I've never even heard of the place."  
Before Wendy could ask any more questions, the lady turned to another travel agent and said. "Hon, can you take the rest of my shift, I have some busniess I need to take care of, thanks Darlin." She didn't even give her a chance to respond. She just left.  
The new woman, who's name tag said, 'hello, my name is Bree!' Smiled at Wendy and said, "sorry. She's been a bit on edge lately."  
Wendy smiled back, "it's fine, but could you please direct us to Thompson Studios."  
"Yes, sure, let me just see if I can find it in our files," she typed for a little bit and than read her computer, "it's not in our files but I'll see if I can find it online," she typed some more, finally saying, "sorry, kids, but Thompson studios has been abandoned for years, and they only ever made two movies, 'stinky the smelly skunk' an 'tiger woods saves planet Zeno.' There's no address either to it."  
As Wendy replied with, "it's quite alright," I heard the most amazing voice sing, "catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheekbones, sick of this show!"  
I bounded for the door and out went Sparky, running down the side walk. I heard victor call out his name but I was already after him. Sparky didn't go very far though. He went to a near by pier. I saw the flying girl from before but standing this time. She wore a long black robe with a brown belt and brown bags hanging from it. She had a red cape draping from her shoulders. A hood covered her eyes and she held a menacing scythe but she did not look as if she was going to use it. She was leaning down and petting sparky like they were old friends. I heard the girl laugh and say, "weren't you suppose to be dead, sparky?"  
I cleared my throat and she looked at me. She petted Sparky's head and said to him, "alright, sparky, you'll need to go back to your owner now."  
I said, "um, he doesn't belong to me exactly."  
The girl jumped 10 feet into the air and was suspended there she said, "you can see me? But your like 10."  
"11 actually, and what do you mean 'I can see you' of course I can?"  
She shook her head, "nevermind, kid, it's not important. Um, do you need something?"  
I heard the others come up behind me. Victor walked forward staring in awe at the strange girl. Victor said something but I ignored him and answered the girls question, "we're looking for Thompson studios."  
I couldn't see her expression but she sounded shocked, "uh, just go straight down the rise two blocks and take a left. You won't be able to miss it."  
Victor said, "thanks you Ms. … uh?"  
"Call me Grim," I could see a small smile begin to form. "Toodle-loo."  
Than she flew away.  
I turned back around to face the others. "Guys, Thompson studios is real close by. A ghost told m-" than I realized something. I turned to victor, "she couldn't of been a ghost, you saw her too."  
Victor nodded a 'yes' and said, "did you guys-"  
Dipper interrupted, "no, we didn't see who ever it was you guys talked to."  
Everyone had worried looks.  
I said, "let's just… go now."  
They started walking, victor was directing them. I looked up one last time to see Grim singing her heart out.


	30. The Dust Chapter 13

"Yup, this is it," Dipper said.  
We stood in front of a huge gate, that was rusty and old. Beyond the gate laid a huge building. The windows were boarded up and a sign that said 'Thompson Studios' hung down by a chain, swinging in the wind.  
Wendy was able to squeeze herself through the bars. She motioned us to come and we proceeded to do the same as her.  
The doors to get in we're made of steel and it was locked. Wendy walked over to a near by window. She grabbed onto a board and ripped it from the window, stumbling back in the process. Dipper and I caught her before she fell. Victor said, "whoa."  
Wendy smiled and said, "what? You think I haven't done this before?" She laughed.  
There was another board on the other side of the window. She tried to break it to no a avail. She kept on trying and trying but failed each time: she began to examine it and than came to a conclusion, "you guys can crawl under it but I'll have to stay. "  
Dip let's eyes grew wide, " what?! No!"  
Wendy said, "Dipper, this is your mission not mine. I can't fit. I'm too talk for it. I'll wait on the ship and see if there are any security cameras I can hack into."  
Dipper sighed but he let her go. Victor picked up sparky and gently climbed through with him. Next went Mabel as quick as she could, Coraline and Wybie went next, then me. I fell head first into a dusty wooden box. I stood back up and brush the dust off of me. Dipper came through next, landing on the box the same way I did. As soon as he got up he immediately turned around and tried to rip the board off. I sighed, "it's too late," than I mumbles under my breath, "your girlfriend left."  
Dipper turned around with raised eyebrows and said, "what did you just-" than he stopped mid sentence and said, "where are the others?"  
I turned around to see an empty corridor. I had no idea where the others went. I turned, "I guess they ran ahead of us."  
"I don't like this."  
I sighed again, "there's nothing we can do but look for them."  
And then we started walking.

"So, what did you say back there?" Dipper asked while we began looking for the others.  
I knew what he meant but I tried to play dumb, "what do you mean?"  
"You said something about Wendy being girlfriend, I think?"  
"Oh… that?" I stuffed my hands in my pockets.  
He proceeded to do the same. "Wendy's not my girlfriend."  
My eyes widened a bit, "she's not?" I said a bit too excitedly.  
"No," he looked a bit sad. "I tried asking her out like two days ago but she turned me down. She said someone else had dibs on me, but she wouldn't tell me who," he sighed again sadly.  
It was hard not to smile. 'She did that for me,' I thought. My grin just grew wider. Dipper wasn't paying attention (thank The Lord).  
I wiped the grin from my face and tried to look more serious. I asked him, "do you have any idea who it might be?"  
He looked back at me, "no clue. I just hope that it's someone back in gravity falls and not…"  
"Not what? Not apart of the team?"  
Dipper sighed, "yeah."  
I narrowed my eye, "why?"  
Dipper shrugged, "because I would turn the. Down even if I was in log with them."  
Now I was completely confused. "Why would you do that? If you really do love them why would you not tell them. You'll just regret it forever."  
Dipper rolled his eyes, "Mabel told me the same thing once but the way I see it, I'm doing my duty. It'll distract me from finishing our mission and us destroying this demon guy."  
What dipper said made sense to me. I knew that I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him ever. I loved him but I had to let him go.  
I was about to reply to what he said but we heard a loud scream. It was Mabel's scream. As soon as he heard it, dipper ran off to the scream and I followed.


	31. The Dust Chapter 14

Dipper and I ran into a large room There we saw the others, but something was not right with this picture. The others weren't tied up or trying to escape. They were sitting in a circle, sipping on apple juice boxes, playing monopoly.  
Dipper and I were watching them in shock. Wybie took his turn and landed on boardwalk, which had a hotel on it. Mabel said, "Ha! pay up, sucker!"  
Wybie grumbled, but handed Mabel the fake money.  
"Uh..." escaped from my mouth.  
Victor was the first to turn around and see us. He said, "Oh! Hey Norman! Hey Dipper! wanna play monopoly with us!"  
Dipper raised an eyebrow, "Where's the bad guy? Where's Waddles?"  
"Oh, Professor Lingman is giving waddles a bath!" Mabel said excitedly.  
"Uh, who?" I asked.  
Caroline rolled her eyes. She then turned to a dark corner and yelled, "Professor Lingman!"  
There was a pink glow that appeared in the darkness. The glow covered a hand and the man stepped out of the darkness. He was an older African-American man and looked exactly like Mabel described him, right down to the baldness. He had Waddles in one hand. Waddles still had soap on him.  
The man said with a deep and raspy voice, "hello there, younglins."  
"Uh, hi?" I said awkwardly giving a small wave.  
The man put waddles down by Mabel, petting his head gently, with a smile, than he walked towards me. He started extending his hand when dipper stepped in front of me. Dipper yelled, "No, tell us what's going on right now!"  
I have to admit that it was pretty hot, and I knew I was red in the face. I could hear label snickering in the background, and I looked over to see Caroline and Wybie rolling their eyes, Victor just looked away. Apparently, Dipper noticed too and he turned back to look at me. I tried to hide my face as best as I could. I could of sworn I saw him smile, but it must of been my imagination.  
he turned back around waiting for an explanation. Professor Lingman said, "I kidnapped Waddles for this," He reached into his Jacket and pulled out a small test tube with pink dust in it. It had a cork on it and had a string through the cork.  
"Is that-" I began.  
"It is, young Norman, with the help of my beloved sister, Karen, we extracted the dust from waddles. She's gone now, back to her job at the travel agency. She was able to do it by concentrating on the dust energy in waddles and it came out of him on her will. Just like my ability to move things with my mind, She is able to do this because she protected The Doll for so many years."  
I saw Wybie spit out his drink, Caroline looked at him, a bit disgusted, but said, "The Doll? Isn't that one of the relics?"  
Dipper didn't even give Professor Lingman time to respond, "Does she still have it? We really need it?"  
Professor Lingman looked down in shame, "No, it was stolen from her, and hidden long ago," he snapped his head back up in that instant, "But she was the best protector of us all, the only way a relic can even of been stolen from a protector is by another protector. It was that evil Josh Edwin, the protector of the seer stone."  
I was confused now, "B-but he helped me get the seer stone."  
"And I bet you ran into someone possessed by the demon."  
Dipper looked back at me, "We did run into Gideon and he was possessed."  
Victor, who had been sitting there quietly listening, while petting Sparky, who was in his lap, said, "Excuse me, Sir, but who are these protectors?"  
He looked at Victor and began his story, "well, a long time ago, there was a clan made up of 6 members, a great, powerful wizard who was also a seer of the dead, A beautiful and talented white mage, a warrior of great valor, a cunning voodoo artist, a noble priest, and a black mage. Together they were able to raise the dead and protect the world from evil. The source of their powers were from 5 relics and an incantation. The seer stone belonged to the wizard, the dust belongs to the white mage, the blood chalice belongs to the warrior, the doll belongs to the voodoo artist, the knowledge hammer belongs to the priest, and the incantation belongs to the black mage. They used these items to call upon their powers in times of need.  
"One of these 6 hero's became evil, He became demonic. It was the black mage that became this way. His powers corrupted him and he killed the other 5 heroes but doing so drained his powers. He eventually died but his soul remained. A powerful soul that takes on the form of a demon and is able to possess one person. He's able to take a vessel. Who this Vessel is? I don't have a clue.  
"The relics were passed down to the closest relatives to the 5 heroes and passed down to the children, The Incantation was lost, but once you have all 5 relics they should pinpoint where it is. This items are to one day be given to the 6 hero's of the prophecy. A prophecy only the protector of the knowledge hammer will know of. You 6 are our Messiahs."  
Everyone was wide eyed as they listened to the story, and I'm sure they had questions for the man but he said, "I think it's time for you 6 to get back to that Nick Fury fellow, but first," He walked over to Mabel and put the test tube of the Dust around Mabel's neck, "this belongs to you, little lady."  
Mabel had the brightest smile I ever seen her have. Professor Lingman said, "Come on, children." He started walking towards the door followed by Dipper, Caroline, Wybie, and Victor. i started to follow but looked back to see Mabel. She looked to be in a sort of trance, she uncorked the test tube. The pink dust flowed out of it, and swirled into the air to form a image of a woman. The Woman said, "hello, Mabel, Norman. I need to talk to you."


	32. The Dust Chapter 15

The woman had a regal look to her. She was just this fabulous thing of elegance and beauty. She sort of reminded me of Mabel, in a way, just something about this holographic woman. She wore a long white dress with pink ribbons flowing down it. She had a head-wrap except it wasn't wrapped around her head, it just draped down to the ground. She seemed to have jewelry everywhere.  
She said, "We need to talk, my children."  
Mabel's eyes grew wide, "What is it, Pretty lady?"  
The woman laughed, "Well, first off I am The White Mage, I believe Professor Lingman told about. I have two things to say to you but each one to only one of you."  
Mabel pushed me out of the way, bouncing in placing, raising her hand, yelling, "ooh, me, me, me, me first, me!"  
The White Mage looked sullen, but she said, "You all have a difficult task ahead of you, but you especially, Mabel. Now, I can't tell you everything, It's just not my place to say, but the one thing you do not want to do is cry. I guarantee you will want to, but you can't. You have to be happy when you unleash The Dust's power. You must remain focused and happy." The White Mage tried to pout her hands on Mable's shoulders, "Promise me you will keep your cheerful demeanor."  
Mabel looked a bit saddened. Knowing something big would happen. I wanted to tell her but Dipper and I both agreed not too.  
Mabel looked at The White Mage, and nodded, "I promise to remain happy, through it all."  
The White Mage smiled and said, "Thank you, Mabel." She then turned to me, "Now, Norman, my powers as a white mage is to heal my allies, but I could never heal a broken heart. Not even my own broken heart. It can only be healed through time. You see The Black Mage's vessel will have his heart brutally and painfully broken. He'll try to appear happy and he'll try to be kind but he'll be lost on the inside. The vessel is in love. He doesn't have a small crush. He is truly and desperately in love, but his love won't love him back. Now I know you can't force anyone to love someone they don't love but I'm just saying you need to be careful because this is the reason The Demon will be able to take his vessel."  
I narrowed my eyes, "Are-Are you saying I-I'm The Demon's vessel?"  
She shushed me, "All in good time. You will learn on your future Journey's that everything is not what it seems, and love can be one of the most powerful weapon in the universe. Yet, it's a weapon used against you. Remember that, Norman."  
She then dispersed, making The Dust go back into the test tube. Mabel looked at me with furrowed eyebrows and whispered, "Norman?"  
I had so many thoughts running through my head. I took a deep breath, "Don't worry. I will not let that demon take over my body. I already understand that Dipper will never want to be with me as it is. I don't need some white mage to tell me that."  
Mabel raised an eyebrow at me and then slapped me across the face.  
I rubbed were she slapped and said, "ow, what was that for?"  
Mabel started flailing her arms as she said, "you cannot expect me to believe that Dipper won't ever like you. You are funny, nice, cute, you have an awesome personalty, you can see ghosts for crying out loud, you saved your entire town, and his life. I wouldn't be surprised if he already likes you. Sure, he properly doesn't love you yet, but he has to like you, a bit, Why wouldn't he?"  
My shoulders slumped, :I don't think any of that will matter, he still likes Wendy, I know it, even if she-"  
Mabel cut me off, "and he needs to get over her because she doesn't like him, only as a friend. He will get over her eventually, like the pretty white mage said, 'all in good time.'" she put a hand on my shoulder, "come on, Norman, we need to get back to Dipper and the others."  
I smiled at her and said, "thanks, Mabel," and then we left.


	33. The Dust Chapter 16

We all made it back to the heli-carrier in one piece. Nick was out there waiting for us to arrive. On the way, we already called him, telling him what happened. So, he was unsurprised when he saw professor Lingman with us. Mr. Fury asked, "the dust?"  
Mabel took it off around her neck and held it up with a big grin on her face. "Yes, sir-o-Rooney, Mr. Fooney!"  
He said, "it's, uh, director Nick fury."  
Mabel rolled her eyes, "I know, I know. I'm just kidding you."  
Mr. Fury shook his head and said, "come on, kids, pets, and Professor Lingman. Let's get inside, so we can discuss things."

Once we got inside, Mabel's eyes grew so wide I was afraid they might pop out of her skull. Standing before us was Tony Stark, aka Ironman, and some other man with him. Mabel, Caroline, and Wendy ran right up to him. Mabel was bouncing up and down saying, "OMG! OMG! You're Ironman!"  
Mr. Stark chuckled a bit, but then started looking confused, like a thought was accruing to him.  
Dipper walked up to Mabel and put his hands on her shoulders. He said, "Mabel, calm down! Give the man some space." He looked up to Mr. Stark, a bit star-strucked. "Sorry, Mr. Stark, we'll get out of your way."  
Tony Stark smiled a bit, "it's no problem, kid," but he still looked very confused. He and the other man whispered something to each other.  
Victor bumped into me, saying, "y-you're Dr. Banner. I-I've done research on you. Y-you're my idol."  
Dr. Banner grinned brightly. Mr. Stark said, "looks like my Lil Brucie had a fan."  
Dr. Banner rolled his eyes.  
Sparky trotted up to Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark, with Waddles behind him. The two animals became best friends in such a short time. They both started sniffing the adults shoes.  
Dr. Banner looked down at Sparky, and crouched down, petting the animal. His eyes grew wide, "are these… bolts in his neck?"  
Tony looked at Victor, "w-was this dog… dead?" He said quietly.  
Victor nodded, "yes, sir." he looked away awkwardly.  
Tony yelled, "Nick?!"  
Everyone turned back to look at Mr. Fury, who was having a private discussion with Professor Lingman. He snapped his head in Mr. Stark's direction, saying, "Yes, Tony?"  
"Why is S.H.I.E.L.D. making kids bring animals back to life?"  
"We're not." Mr. Fury said blandly.  
Victor turned back to Tony and Dr. Banner. "I did this on my own doing about a year ago."  
The two looked even more dumbfounded.  
Dr. Banner nearly screamed, "What the hell is going on here?!"  
Mr. Fury said very calmly, "That is none of your concern, Dr. Banner."  
Mr. Stark instantly snapped back, "I think it is our concern. For all we know you kidnapped these children. I mean, you wouldn't want this to get out in the media. I can see the headlines now, 'S.H.I.E.L.D. agency kidnaps 6 kids, a teenager, a pig, and a dog.'" He smirked, knowing he stumped Mr. Fury.  
Mr. Fury took a deep breath, "There are jobs for superheros and then there are jobs for kids like these.  
Again, the two looked dumbfounded. Tony said, "If you needed help with something, you could of asked us. What's so special about these kids?"  
We all looked at him, offended.  
We began explaining our stories.

By the end of the explanation, the two superheros looked at us, shocked. Tony finally said, "but that still doesn't explain why you're all here."  
Mr. Fury said, "I needed them to recover a stolen item called the seer stone. I've been watching them for years, wanting to recruit them all once they turned 18, but I needed their skills for this mission. Yet, it turns out. There were 5 more items we needed to recover in order to stop some kind of demon. And according to Professor Lingman here, there the messiah's of a prophecy told over a 1000 years ago."  
Dr. Banner said, "you do realize how crazy and ridiculous this all sounds, right?"  
"I am aware, Dr. Banner." Nick said.  
Mr. Stark said, "well, I'm all for it. Magic, Demons, Impending doom, the possibility of the world at stake. It's all fun stuff. If any of you kids need weapons or back up, give me a call."  
He began to give Mabel a business card when Dipper swiped it out of his hand.  
Dipper said, "Uh, maybe I should hold on to this."  
Mr. Stark said, "good thinking, kid."  
Mabel pouted.  
Tony said, "Well, we just came to drop some stuff off. bye everyone!"  
and then they left.  
Nick Fury turned to all of us, "Like last time, all you kids really need to do is go home, and wait for our call."  
We all nodded in agreement. We were tired and wanted to see our friends and family. I think it was time to go home.  
Nick Fury smiled, and yelled, "set a course for Gravity falls, Oregon!"

* * *

**Alright Everyone! that's the end of this one in the series! up next will be The Blood Chalice! first off, I added Tony and Bruce because it'll set up a bit of a plot for the future stories. I would like to ask, tho, if anyone would like there to be a small prolouge in the next one, or it might possibly be in the one after that. **


	34. The Blood Chalice Chapter 1

Neil and I were walking through town. Neil was pestering me about why we didn't hang out much this summer. "I already told you, Neil," I said, "We've been camping alot."  
"Alright, dude, I find that extremely hard to believe." he said.  
"Why?"  
"Your sister, Courtney, camping. Just let that sink in for a moment."  
I sighed, he had a point. I shook my head, "I'm sorry, Neil, but I can't tell you."  
"Why not, Norman?!" he pouted.  
"Because I barely understand what's going on as it is, and me telling you may put you in danger!"  
Neil was about to say something when my phone rang. I took it out to see it was Wybie calling. he never called me, Caroline did every once in a while but never Wybie. I looked to Neil, who said, "answer it."  
I did what he said. I said, "hello? Wybie?"  
"Norman?" he sounded frantic, "I-I don't know what do do. I-I didn't know who to call. C-Caroline.. she's-she's..." He started sobbing over the phone.  
MY eyes went wide, "Wybie, calm down. tell me what's happening. What happened to Caroline?"  
I could hear him choking back tears, "s-she's gone."  
My eyes grew even more wider, "What do you mean by 'gone?' Like how waddles went missing?"  
"No, no. She left a note, she ran away. So-something about the blood chalice."  
I thought for a moment, "Ok, ok. Did you call the other's?"  
"No... you're the first one I called."  
"Alright, call the other's and we'll set up a holo-chat, with those phones Nick gave us."  
I hung up and looked at Neil saying, "I'm really sorry,"  
and I ran off to my house.


End file.
